Polybutylene is a form of plastic resin that was used extensively in the manufacture of water supply piping in residential homes from 1978 to 1995. During this time, polybutylene was viewed as an inexpensive substitute for copper piping. The piping systems were used for both underground water mains and as interior water distribution piping. It is believed that oxidants in the public water supplies, such as chlorine, react with the polybutylene piping causing scaling, flaking and brittleness. Micro-fractures result and the basic structural integrity of the piping system is reduced. Polybutylene leaks have caused severe water damage in many homes resulting in numerous class action lawsuits. For realtors, property managers and home sellers, the potential liability for failure to disclose the existence of polybutylene piping is significant.
Heretofore, the only way to effectively counter the potential water damage from polybutylene piping has been to replace the polybutylene piping with copper piping. This is a very expensive solution for the average homeowner. More generally, there is a need for an inexpensive solution to the potential water damage caused by leaks in residential piping installations that can be installed in any residence to greatly reduce the risk of water damage by automatically shutting off the water supply inside the residence, whether the residence is a home, condominium or apartment, cottage or other vacation home.